


Warmth

by TheNovelArtist



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, let me write happiness for these two!, not my usual fandom but I don't care, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNovelArtist/pseuds/TheNovelArtist
Summary: It's hard to ignore the cold after rediscovering just how comforting warmth could be.
Relationships: Cardia Beckford/Abraham Van Helsing
Kudos: 12





	Warmth

Abraham Van Helsing did not mind the snow. It was something he’d become particularly accustomed to during training. Cold was something that could be warded off with the right techniques. It had never bothered him before.

And in a sense, it still didn’t. But he now had reasons to notice it more than he used to.

During his travels with the young vampire king, they faced all kinds of weather. Yet, he never let it phase him. Delacroix never let it phase him either… rather, the young king _tried_ to pretend it didn’t. Abraham always could tell when it got the better of him. Honestly, that was the first reason he’d even started paying attention to the cold again.

The second reason was that it was hard to ignore the cold when he rediscovered just how comforting warmth could be.

When he’d lost his family, the world had gone cold around him. And that was the day he felt like he’d never know warmth again. But… how wrong he was.

Abraham looked over at the boy who sat across from him on the train. The boy with a smile that brightened as they pulled into London station. Abraham couldn’t help but smile. Part of him respected this boy for who he was. Part of him respected this boy because of the man he was becoming. Yet another part of him felt indebted to this boy for what he’d done to his family and race. And one last part of him…

That last part of him loved him as though this boy was his little brother.

It wasn’t right to call it a replacement—after all, nothing would replace the brother he’d lost—but Abraham also wouldn’t deny that what he felt for this boy wasn’t strictly limited to a working relationship, and “friends” wasn’t what he’d call it, either. He’d die for this boy, both out of duty and—no matter how odd it was to realize—out of love.

Love.

What an odd emotion to have re-awaken. He’d known love all his life growing up. He’d known it deeply and gave it right back to the people he cared most for in his life. And when they died, Abraham was certain that any love he had died with them. But now he had Delacroix. And more than that…

“Hey, Van Helsing!”

Shaken from his musings, he realized that the train had come to a complete stop and was disembarking. He stood from his seat. “Coming.”

Amused, Abraham watched Delacroix bound excitedly from the train. He couldn’t blame the boy; he felt the same way. They were back in London. Back _home_.

As Abraham marched out into the snow, he was only vaguely aware of the cold. Delacroix seemed to be the same considering how he bounded down the sidewalk on their trek back to the place they now called home. After each having lost their first homes, they would do anything to protect their new one, one they happened to share together. Abraham was grateful for it, and he knew Delacroix felt much the same.

By the time they reached the front gates of the mansion, the snow was now dumping from the sky. It was hard to see too far ahead, but Abraham had this path memorized by now. He could walk it blindfolded.

Light suddenly broke through the snow as Delacroix, who’d bounded far ahead of Abraham, burst through the front door and shouted at the top of his lungs, “We’re home!”

With a chuckle, Abraham quickened his own steps, ready to get inside beyond the snow and cold and into the warmth home offered. The closer he got, the clearer he could hear the barking of a dog as well as Delacroix’s excited greetings in return.

And once inside, he got a greeting of his own.

“Abraham!”

His heart raced upon hearing the voice he hadn’t heard in far too long, the voice belonging to the one he loved more than anyone in the world. He shut the door behind him, turning around only to be greeted by the most beautiful woman he’d ever known. Stronger than she looked and kinder than anyone thought she could be, the woman that had once been labeled a deadly monster now ran into his arms.

He couldn’t help but hold her back, squeezing her tightly. Only when he basked in the warmth that only she could offer him did he realize just how cold he had been.

“I thought you said you weren’t supposed to be home until tomorrow,” Cardia murmured.

“Delacroix and I finished our negotiations earlier than expected,” he answered, glancing around and realizing the young king wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He and Sisi must have run off somewhere deeper into the mansion.

Cardia hummed then pulled away, much to his dismay. He didn’t want to loosen his hold on her, but he was grateful she didn’t go far. Instead, he felt his face heat up as Cardia brushed away the snow from his shoulders, then ran her hands through his hair to rid the snow from there.

She flashed him a bright smile when she was finished, and Abraham felt his heart soften under her gentle, loving gaze. The cold of the snow just couldn’t seem to touch him when she was around to shower him with warmth.

She cupped his cheeks, and he settled his chin in her hands, letting his eyes drift closed as he relished this feeling of her touch.

“Welcome home, Abraham.”

He cracked his eyes open again at the sound of her sweet voice. His heart felt bursting at the seams with the love he held for this woman. Gently, he took her jaw in his hands, guiding her closer in hopes to collect a kiss he’d been missing for far too long. “It’s good to be home,” he whispered, leaning his lips ever closer to hers, “my dearest Cardia.”


End file.
